Diez años
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: Todos sabemos como fue que empezo todo lo de TUE...pero acaso lo sabemos con exactitud? que sucedio durante esos 10 años? digan si quieren que lo deje como oneshot o que lo haga multi cap n.n


Jess: woolas genteee!!!

Danny: ...se te perdio algo?

Jess: nuh...simplemente estoy inspirada n0n...

Danny: -.-

Jess: bueno...empecemos con esto d una vez...pero antes que nada solo dire esto...**este fic no es el mismo tipo d escritura que uso...es que estoy experimentando algo medio nuevo, asi que no me culpen si sale chafirete n.n**

Dan: aha...?

Jess: ah see...**Advertencia, el siguiente fanfic contiene escenas violentas, por no decir sangrientas y sadicas...asi q si no les gusta el Gore entonces no lo lean n.n**

Dan: y...?

Jess: chale, como friegas ¬¬...**DP le pertenece a Butch Hartman...la idea nomas se me vino a mi enfermiza cabeza...asi q no copien ¬.¬...**

Dan: ahora...empezamos? n.n

Jess: empezamos!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vlad's P.O.V_

No puedo creer lo que hice...he creado un monstruo, una criatura despiadada y sin alma. Y no solo eso sino que...tambien he condenado, no solo a mi o a Daniel...sino a toda la humanidad a la perdicion absoluta.

Aun no comprenden de lo que les hablo? bien pues... les contare la historia de como..._eso_ fue creado...

Todo empezo hace unos dias...una semana atras para ser exactos, yo me encontraba en la suite de un hotel en Amity Park. Estaba viendo un partido de los Packers, hasta que _algo_ capto mi atencion... una explosion a lo lejos.

Me asome por la ventana preocupado mientras veia el humo que provenia de donde antes se encontraba Nasty Burger. Sabia que algo andaba mal, lo podia presentir, asi que cambie a mi forma fantasmal y sali del hotel por la ventana intangible.

En menos de lo que me esperaba llegue a ese dicho lugar, el humo seguia surgiendo, mientras el establecimiento era devorado por las flamas; y ahi, en medio del lugar vi algo tirado, o mas bien...alguien. Una figura muy familiar yacia inconciente ahi.

"Daniel?", me acerque para verificar de quien se trataba. y en efecto, aquel chico inconciente era no mas ni menos que el pequeño Daniel. "Daniel...Daniel! porfavor despierta! que fue lo que sucedio aqui?"

Al poco momento empezo a sonar la ambulancia acercandose, rapidamente cambie a mi forma humana para evitar problemas.

"...Señor Masters?" dije el paramedico "que paso aqui?"

"No sabria decirle, escuche una explosion y vine a ver que pasaba" hice una pequeña pausa "...y encontre a este pequeño inconciente"

"Usted conoce a este chico?"

"si, lo conozco"

"Es usted familiar suyo?"

"...Podria decirse que si" note que el medico puso una cara de preocupacion. "que sucede?"

"Es que nos llego un reporte...al parecer habian unas personas dentro del establecimiento...ellos no sobrevivieron"

"Y...se puede saber quienes eran?" porfavor...que no diga Maddie, todos menos ella...

"Si, seguro..." saco un papel "eran Tucker Foley, Samanta Manson..." la amiga gotica de Daniel? pobre chico, "..Jasmine Fenton...Jack Fenton..." oh no...que no lo diga porfavor! "Maddeline Fenton y.."

Ya no preste mas atencion, mi corazon se hundio en lo mas profundo de la miseria. Habia perdido a mi amor... aunque si yo me sentia asi...no podia imaginarme siquiera lo que sentia Daniel.

"Maddie..." fue lo unico que logre decir, cayendo de rodillas.

"Que familiares eran de usted?"

"Ellos eran...no eran exactamente familia pero...eramos algo cercanos"...eran la unica familia que alguna vez tuve...

Minutos despues me encontraba en una habitacion del hospital, parado enfrente de la cama de Daniel, este se encontraba con quemaduras en diversas partes del cuerpo, afortunadamente no eran nada grave. Me quede ahi observandolo durante un par de horas hasta que logro despertar.

"...Porque?" dijo debilmente mientras recuperaba el conocimiento "porque paso esto?"

"Que fue exactamente lo que paso ahi?"

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia" dijo al percatarse de que estaba presente.

"No es necesario que te pongas a la defenciva, entiendo que me consideras enemigo tuyo...pero creeme que yo nunca lo hice" se me quedo viendo extrañado "lo que quiero decir, es que en estos momentos es cuando necesitas ayuda y-"

"Cualquier ayuda seria mejor que la tuya!"

"Daniel!...bueno, comprendo porque estas asi... se lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas"

"No...no lo sabes..." se trato de levantar con dificultad "no tienes ni la mas minima idea de lo que paso en estos momentos..."

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

"Tuve la oportunidad de salvarlos...pero no fui lo suficientemente rapido...ellos estan muertos por mi culpa!"

"No hubieses podido evitar esa explosion!"

"Tal vez no...pero pude haberlos alejado de ahi...evitar que los mataran"

"...Los mataran? entonces...eso no fue un accidente?...quien los mato?"

"...fui yo"

"No digas estupideces... como es posible que los hayas matado?"

"Yo hice que se calentara la salsa secreta...yo hice que mi familia y amigos estuvieran ahi, yo mismo los ate a la bomba..."

"Pero que cosas dices? Yo se que tu nunca harias eso!"

Toda esta situacion me estaba frustrando, acaso Daniel en verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza? el nunca seria capaz de haber hecho eso...a menos que haya sido controlado, lo cual lo dudo.

Pero en esos momentos tenia otras cosas de las cuales ocuparme, como por ejemplo la custodia del chico, la cual no hubo tantos problemas debido a que Jack me habia declarado su padrino...almenos no hubo tanto problema hasta que Danny llego a mi residencia en Wisconsin.

"Porque me tengo que venir contigo?"

"Porque, como ya te he dicho antes Daniel, tu padre me nombro tu padrino...lo cual significaba que si algo le pasara a el o a tu madre, yo seria quien se encargara de ti"

"Y eso que el nunca supo que tu querias matarlo"

"Asi es...nunca lo supo y..." pause por unos momentos, aun con el dolor en de la perdida "...y nunca lo sabra"

"Y porque ahora tan dolido? pense que lo odiabas...oh, espera...estas dolido por mi madre mas que por mi papa"

"Por ambos... veras, siempre pense que seria bueno ver a tu padre muerto pero... ahora que lo reflexiono, nadie merece morir de esa manera... ni aunque haya sido un idiota como el"

"Mi padre no era ningun idiota!"

"no...no lo era del todo verdad?"

Pasaron los dias, al parecer Daniel se estaba empezando a adaptar a hecho de vivir conmigo, aun no me aceptaba como a un padre...pero almenos ya no queria volarme en pedazos, lo cual ya era un gran avance. Aunque el pobre trataba de aparentar que superaba el trauma, su mirada lo delataba, se podia ver en ella ese sentimiento de tristeza, sufrimiento, y sobre todo culpa. Trate de acercarme a el...trate de hablar con el, razonar y entenderlo...pero lo unico que recibia de su parte eran miradas frias y acomentarios sarcasticos.

Llego el momento en el cual me rendi y me dije a mi mismo que nunca lograria que me aceptara o almenos no por ahora.

Y luego, llego _ese_ terrible dia... yo me encontraba en el sotano trabajando en algunas cosas, cuando el chico llego en su forma fantasma, yo cambie a la mia, no se si haya sido por costumbre ya o por defensa propia...me esperaba que atacara...pero, en lugar de eso, el se me acerco y dijo:

"Ya no soporto mas esto..."

"Que cosa ya no soportas?"

"Tener que vivir de esta manera... soñar todas las noches lo mismo" su mirada se ensombrecio, mientras note lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas "...recordando que _pude_ haber hecho algo"

"Cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto? ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito...tu no tuviste la culpa de nada"

"...No puedo seguir asi..." al parecer ni me escucho "...no _quiero_ seguir asi"

"Que es lo que piensas hacer?"

"Yo...no se que hacer...lo unico que quiero es..." me miro pensativo "lo unico que quiero es que el dolor desaparezca..." eso me estaba preocupando, que tal si planeaba suicidarse?

"Para eso...tendrias que deshacerte de tus sentimientos..." note un ligero brillo lleno de astucia en sus ojos verdes, acaso pensaba lo mismo que yo? "no puedes deshacerte de tus sentimientos, si eso es lo que crees"

"Como estas seguro que es imposible?" regreso a su forma humana "...lo he estado pensando ultimamente y he llegado a la conclusion de que... tal vez este sufrimiento se quite si...si lograra retirar mi lado fantasma"

"Re-retirar tu...tu lado fantasma?"

"Asi es... he caido en cuenta de que, debido a este fue que me causo todo esto, no hubiese hecho trampa si no hubiese estado peleando contra fantasmas, y mis padres no hubieran muerto porque eso nunca paso y Sam...Sam...ella" ahh...hasta que por fin comprendi todo esto... Daniel no estaba dolido solo por la perdida de su familia...

"...te refieres a la chica gótica? Ella era algo mas que una amiga para ti?"

"Ella...ella lo era todo para mi" la tristeza en sus palabras se intensifico "...nunca pude decirle la verdad...lo que en verdad sentia por ella"

"Comprendo tu dolor..."

"Entonces si lo comprendes...ayudame porfavor"

"Yo no puedo hacerlo...no se como"

"Se que encontraras alguna forma...aunque odie admitirlo, eres un hombre listo...se que sabras como hacerle..."

"Daniel...yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti...por eso te digo que esta es una mala idea!"

"Si tanto desearas lo mejor para mi...lo harias!" las lagrimas empezaron a brotar aun mas "harias eso...y asi, yo podria aceptarte como un padre"

Esto ultimo me dejo impactado...Danny aceptandome porfin? Pero...a que costo seria eso? Arrancarle parte de su propia escencia por su aceptacion?

"hmm...tal vez haya una manera..."

No lo pense en ese momento con gran detenimiento, grave error mio.

"Una manera?" sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecia en su cara.

"Si... estuve desarrollando un invento para la proxima vez que nos enfrentaramos...los guantes fantasma" me miro con cierta curiosidad "...estos guantes son capaces de separar tu lado fantasma de tu lado humano"

"Y...servira?"

"Claro que lo hara...acaso crees que soy-" por un momento iba a decir algo como 'un idiota como Jack?' pero me contuve debido a la sensibilidad del muchacho "-algun idiota?...claro que serviran"

"Perfecto! no puedo esperar mas yo-"

"Espera un momento, pequeño tejon...no crees que estas un poco apresurado? Aun me quedan unas fallas que arreglar y yo-"

"Unas fallas? Osea que aun no esta listo?" la desilucion lo rodeaba de nuevo

"Pues...solo son unos errores insignificantes...nada importante"

"Entonces crees que podriamos hacer esto hoy? Que tal esta noche..."

"E-esta noche?"

"Si, mientras mas temprano mejor..."

Pasaron un par de horas, esas horas las utilice para arreglar los ultimos errores de los guantes. Justo cuando habia terminado, Daniel habia llegado, ya preparado para el 'ritual', lo puse sobre una cama de metal, el pobre chico no tenia cara de arrepentimiento alguno, asi que me puse los guantes, que al instante sacaron un par de garras verdosas, las cuales me permitieron penetrar la piel del muchacho sin dañarla. Al retirarlas, me encontraba sosteniendo a Phantom, el cual no parecia estar muy contento; este me lanzo contra el suelo, tenia las marcas de los guantes en su traje, manchado de ectoplasma, me logro quitar los guantes, me agarro con ambas manos, y al separarlas separo a Plasmius de mi.

Entonces Phantom se fusiono con Plasmius y...algo curioso sucedio, el fantasma sufrio un cambio...su pelo se volvio fuego blanco, su piel se volvio de un azul verdoso palido, le salieron colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron de un tono rojo sangre.

La criatura quedo perpleja por un instante, viendo sus manos con cierta curiosidad...luego volteo a ver a Daniel, quien se encontraba en un rincon atemorizado. El fantasma se le acerco, ambos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, y este le dio un beso...un beso hambriento y cruel.

"No hay nadie que te pueda salvar de tu destino ahora Danny..." su voz era diferente, esta sonaba mas profunda y llena de malicia...la pubertad a veces puede jugar bromas demaciado crueles.

No sabia con exactitud lo que Phantom planeaba hacer, pero aun asi me apresure y me puse enfrente de Daniel. "alejate de el..."

"Por favor...tu no puedes hacerme nada" dijo con una sonrisa burlona "asi que tranquilo que pronto llegara tu turno" me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me lanzo contra la pared. Me habia golpeado muy duro la espalda, sabia que no podria caminar bien en un largo tiempo, no me podia ni mover. "Y...en cuanto a ti..." se volvio hacia el muchacho "acaso creiste que podrias desecharte de mi asi como asi? Ustedes los humanos me dan lastima... con sus inutiles sentimientos que lo unico que hacen es..." lo jalo de un brazo "...complicar todo" y lo mordio.

Daniel no pudo hacer mas que soltar un grito de dolor, mientras trataba inutilmente de liberarse, pero el fantasma lo mordia aun mas fuerte, hasta cierto punto de arrancarle el pedazo de carne, la sangre empezo a brotar por todas partes, ensuciando el suelo donde se encontraba la pobre victima.

Con gran esfuerzo logre levantarme y agarrar un arma, me acerque hacia Phantom, el cual parece que iba a atacar a Daniel de nuevo; pero este se volteo como si hubiese adivinado mi intencion.

"Aaawww... mira nada mas, hasta que el _Tio Vladdy _se preocupa por alguien que no es el mismo..." dijo con voz burlona "que lastima que no puedas hacerme nada..." me empujo al suelo, se dirigio al chico quien lo miraba aterrado mientras se cubria la herida que no paraba de sangrar "te puedo proponer un trato..."

"U-un...trato?" dijo este debilmente.

"Asi es..." el fantasma alzo su mano, la cial empezo a brillar en un tono escarlata, Daniel solo abrio los ojos en shock "vez esto de aqui?"

"Es...es Sam..." las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por las mejillas del joven de nuevo mientras Phantom disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

"Asi es...tu tan amada Sam...la quieres, no es asi?" Danny asintio calladamente "bueno...yo puedo traerla de regreso..."

"..."

"Solo pido una pequeña cosa a cambio"

"Que-que cosa?"

Sabia que algo andaba mal en todo esto...yo no lograba ver nada, lo mas seguro es que sea una ilusion.

"No pido mucho..." sus ojos volvieron a brillar con malicia pura "...solo tu vida"

"Q-que?" dijo el pelinegro atonito.

"Tu mueres, ella vive...trato justo, no lo crees?"

"Yo...yo...no se si deberia..."

"Daniel...no lo hagas!! es una tram-" fue lo unico que logre decir antes de que mis palabras fueran calladas por una mordaza de ectoplasma.

"uh, eso es nuevo" dijo el de ojos rojos "entonces...aceptas o no?"

"Yo...no lo hare" dijo decidido "esto...esto no es lo que ella hubiese deseado..." con esfuerzo logro levantarse sosteniendo su herida "no...no lo hare"

"Esta bien... de todos modos ni se como, ni lo iba a hacer" parecia disfrutar cada momento de sufrimiento "ademas...no seria tan divertido si no mostraras resistencia al momento de matarte con mis propias manos, no lo crees?" mostro una sadica sonrisa de psicopata.

La siguiente escena simplemente fue horrible, en toda la extencion de la palabra. Phantom se lanzo contra del muchacho el cual, indefenso y herido no podia moverse tan facilmente, mientras que el espectro al inicio lo golpeaba con sus manos aun brillando con energia fantasmal. Cada golpe dejaba una marca profunda, como una quemadura.

A los pocos minutos, Daniel yacia en el suelo, inmovil y con dificultad para respirar.

"No puedes morir... aun" lo agarro del cuello con una mano, "hmm...esa herida no se ve nada bien..." y con la otra... "mejor arreglamos eso" le arranco su brazo.

Un grito aterrador invadio la atmosfera, algo que nunca olvidare de seguro...algo que me persiguiria entre mis peores pesadillas por el resto de mi patetica existencia. El fantasma estaba deleitado por aquel sonido lleno de agonia, queria mas de eso asi que volvio a lanzarse contra Danny, ahora atacando con sus garras y mordiendo, rasguñando y despedazando al chico; pedazos de piel volaban por el aire, la sangre salpicaba el lugar, Daniel solo gemia mientras Phantom seguia con su ataque, y lo peor del caso era que yo no podia hacer nada al respecto...solo observar.

El pibre niño estaba acabado, con cortadas y quemaduras demaciado graves, le faltaba un brazo mientras el otro lo tenia roto hasta el punto de ver el hueso salido, las piernas igual de rotas y con graves cortaduras, un ojo morado, la sangre escurriendo por la boca y sin mencionar la gran cantidad de mordidas que mostraba por todo el cuerpo.

"P-por...poruqe haces esto?" apenas y dijo Daniel.

"Porque lo hago?" pregunto burlon "una simple respuesta...querias deshacerte de tus sentimientos y asi lo hiciste...pero fuiste lo suficientemente pendejo como para no haber calculado que una parte de nosotros quedaria con ellos...y esa parte, desafortunadamente para ti...no fui yo"

"..."

"Les demostrare...a ti y al resto de esta humanidad, que no necesito sentimientos, en otras palabras..." se puso frente a frente con Danny "puedo hacer lo que se me de la reputa gana, sin sentir remordimiento alguno"

Acto seguido, el psicopata p'arecio golpearlo en el pecho...o almenos eso pense, hasta que vi la expresion de Daniel, ojos dilatados, ahogando mun grito...y luego vi a Phantom, que sostenia algo ensangrentado entre sus manos...algo _latiendo._

"Curioso...como es que los humanos le dan tanto valor sentimental a un simple organo, porque precisamente tiene que ser el corazon el que dicen que alberga los sentimientos de las personas?" dijo con cierta curiosidad "por que no el pancreas? o los riñones...o incluso los mismos pulmones?...pero porque el corazon?" se volvio hacia mi y con un movimiento de su otra mano retiro la mordaza "Tu sabes esa respuesta, _Tio Vladdy?"_

"N-no...no lo se" dije yo con absoluto temor.

"Mph...me lo imagine" luego miro al chico que mostraba una mirada vacia, ahora sin vida ni luz alguna "y tu que dices, eh _Danny?_"

"..."

"Que sucede eh Fenton? te comio la lengua el fantasma?" se le volvio a poner de frente "no...eso aun no pasa...a menos que..." se le acerco aun mas, junto sus labios con los de Daniel, el corazon ahora estaba en el suelo, habia dejado de latir desde hace unos minutos atras. Phantom alejo sus labios de los del chico, ambos cubiertos de sangre, le habia arrancado la lengua de un mordizco.

El cadaver del muchacho cayo al suelo, mientras el bastardo se relamia las manos con su lengua bifida.

"Y sabes que es lo mas extraño de esto?" le dijo al cuerpo "...que nunca imagine que tendrias un sabor tan exquisito"

"Q-Que esperas...cuando piensas acabar conmigo?" pregunte yo...la verdad ya no me interesaba vivir o no, ya lo habia perdido todo.

"Ah...sigues aqui?" dijo agachandose a mi altura "pense que habias huido como acostumbras"

"Matame...matame de una vez"

"Jaja...no lo creo...para ti tengo planes diferentes, Tio Vlad..."

"Que clase de...planes?"

"A ti podria matarte igual que a Fenton, podria golpearte hasta morir o incluso volarte en pedazos, pero... como estoy de tan buen humor dejare que vivas"

"Que?"

"Asi es... te dejare vivir, hasta tendras boletos de primera fila para apreciar mi obra maestra... la destruccion de toda esta insignificante humanidad" sonrio retorcidamente "y entonces, cuando ya no quede nada ni en este miserable mundo, ni en la Zona Fantasma, sera cuando venga por ti...te despedazare y devorare tus restos" y se quedo callado por unos segundos, con una mirada pensativa "...es acaso gas lo que huelo?"

Oh no...gas y fuego, no es una linda combinacion... la mansion volo en pedazos pero no antes de que aquel maldito pusiera un escudo a mi alrededor y se fuera por el portal.

No quedo mas del lugar, ni de Daniel...el efecto de aquel campo se desvanecio rapidamente y me encontraba en medio del desastre.

Lo perdi todo... mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida... incluso a quien consideraba mi hijo.

Y asi...fue como esta pesadilla comenzo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny: ...

Jess: ...una fucking semana...

Dan: valio la pena o.o

Jess: una motherfucking semana...para escribir un simple one-shot!

Danny: ...

Dan: quedo mejor de lo que esperaba n.nU

Jess: (en una esquina) que gran fe me tienes...

Danny: ...

Dan: jaja ahora...dejen reviews, digan si quieren que se quede como one-shot o que se continue la loca n.n

Jess: T.T...

Danny: ...

Jess: bye...ToT

Dan: enserio...dejen reviews ¬¬...(mirada asescina)


End file.
